


Just The Way You Are

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy Blaine got into a fight at school. Kurt patches him up, and soothes his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

“This might sting a little,” Kurt said, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he dabbed a moist piece of cotton against the cut on Blaine’s cheek.

Blaine clenched his teeth to keep from hissing out at the burning of the touch, but stayed where he was, too used to the sensation.

“I didn’t mean to do it you know,” Blaine mumbled as Kurt worked, playing with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

Kurt sighed, and placed his hands in his lap, looking up at his boyfriend. “I know you didn’t. It’s been months since you were in a fight. Why would you go back?”

“It’s just,” Blaine said, closing his eyes as Kurt returned to cleaning his wounds. “They were picking on that little girl in your club – the Asian one, not the annoying one – and I just couldn’t- I couldn’t just walk away. I’m sorry.”

“Hey!” Kurt said firmly, grasping Blaine’s chin between his fingers and turning him so that they looked in one another’s eyes. “Don’t say you’re sorry, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for. You did a _good_ thing back there, and don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

“But you hate it when I get into a fight,” Blaine protested, “just like you hated it when I smoked.”

“Yeah, well, that was bad for your health and you smelled awful,” Kurt drawled, a smile forming on his lips. “But helping people from bullies? I could never hate that. It just makes me love you more.”

“You sure?” Blaine asked hesitantly.

“You’re perfect to me,” Kurt assured him, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Just the way you are.”


End file.
